Sony Pictures Animation
|Row 6 title = Products |Row 6 info = Animated films |Row 7 title = Owners |Row 7 info = Sony |Row 8 title = Parent |Row 8 info = Sony Pictures Entertainment |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = http://www.sonypicturesanimation.com/ }} Sony Pictures Animation (or SPA for short) is an American animated film studio owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment, established in May 2002, which produces theatrical and direct-to-video animated feature films and short films. Their first movie called Open Season was released on September 29, 2006, and because of its huge success, Sony Pictures Animation made three direct-to-video sequels: Open Season 2 was released on September 24, 2008, Open Season 3 was released on October 21, 2010 and Open Season: Scared Silly was released on March 8, 2016. Other works include Surf's Up, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Smurfs and Hotel Transylvania film series. History Sony Pictures Animation was established in May 2002 in order to enable Sony Pictures Entertainment to tap into CGI movie scenes and to develop characters, stories, and movies that are best realized through digital production. Its first full feature film was Open Season; it was released in September 2006, and it became the studios #2 home entertainment film in 2007. Its second movie was Surf's Up; it was released in June 2007, and it was nominated for a Best Animated Feature Academy Award and it won two Annie Awards. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (which was the first SPA movie in 3D since IMAX 3D release of Open Season) was released in September 2009, and it was nominated for four Annie Awards, including Best Animated Feature. The Smurfs (2011) was the studio's first CGI/live action hybrid and its most successful release. SPA's parent company Sony Pictures Entertainment has partnered with Aardman Animations in 2007 to finance, co-produce and distribute feature films. Together, they produced a computer-animated film Arthur Christmas (2011) and Sony's first stop motion film The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) (although entirely made by Aardman). SPA's latest releases Hotel Transylvania 2, directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and released in September 2015, and the live-action/computer-animated film Goosebumps, released in October. SPA has since signed Tartakovsky to a long-term deal with the studio to develop and direct original films.. Sony Pictures Animation is currently working on a completely-animated Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017), The Emoji Movie (2017), The Star (2017), First G Rated for Sony Pictures Animation the live-action/animated film Peter Rabbit (2018), Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018), Goosebumps 2 (2018), the Untitled animated Spider-Man movie (2018), and more. It has many other projects in development, including Kazorn and the Unicorn, Can You Imagine?(2019), Medusa, Popeye, and a live-action/stop-motion film '' In March 2017, Sony Pictures Animation will not plan any more theatrical sequels to the original films after Hotel Transylvania 3. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development''' to be added Direct-to-video Short films References External links * Official website * IMDb page * Corporate Facts Category:Article stubs Category:Companies